The RBS
The RBS, is a really big ship. It's also the largest commercial hub in the known Universe, and is very well known, and has been responsible for setting standards on many planets, not just in it's economic methods. Despite what some think, it is not actually a space station, but a very large spaceship that travels between systems, performing trade everywhere it goes. Structure The RBS is very old but experiences constant upgrades and maintenance, piece by piece. Very little of the RBS was actually part of the original ship. The external structure consists of a gigantic torus ring, 1,394 kilometers in diameter with a shaft running down the middle. It’s often commented that the whole thing resembles a donut on a stick. The torus ring contains the majority of the ship, while the shaft contains only a few things such as the engine and all the other bits needed to move about in space, as well as the AI chamber and exterior defence systems. The Torus contains just about everything else. Decks The RBS three Decks, each with various purposes. Deck 1 is the largest and Deck 3 is the smallest. Deck 1 is the ‘outer’ part of the Torus, and is where smaller ships enter to dock. Deck 3 is the ‘inner’ part, and has a glass ceiling from which one can view the shaft of the RBS. The glass is of course, very thick and shielded. * Deck 1 (Lower Deck): Docking bay, Engineering, Brig, Cargo, Sanitation and Recycling, Private industrial, Atmospherics, Communications, Medical. * Deck 2 (Middle Deck): Commercial, Entertainment, Nutrition services, Residential, Embassies. * Deck 3 (Upper deck): Biosim, Holosim, Administration Chambers, Private residential. Segments Each Deck has 12 Segments, have bulkheads which enable the segment to be sealed off from its neighbours. However, very few Segments are sealed off, as doing so is reserved for emergencies. A segment may have several Districts within, but districts are seldom official and technically not recognized by the RBS. Districts are created by similar private businesses congregating together, and can hold hundreds of zones. For instance, 01 Food Town is an area that contains a very large number of zones holding eateries and resturants. Zones Each Segment has Zones within it. Zones vary greatly in size, but each Zone is an area designated for a particular purpose by the Administration Board, or an area simply owned by a private business for whatever the business wants. Zones can exist on top of each other as space is valuable on the inside of a spacecraft, so the Administration Board make purchasing ‘airspace’ available if the Deck floor is occupied. Platforms, stairs and lifts are available for those without flight capabilities. Various privately owned establishments can be found all over the station, even outside relevant districts, but usually on the appropriate deck. (Example: A convenience shop may be found in the residential district rather than the commercial district.) Navigating the RBS All areas on the RBS have an address: D#-S##-Z#### where # is a number. Example: D1-S08-Z0256 This is the Deck level, Segment number and Zone number. There only 3 possible Decks, but up to 12 segments, and potentially up to thousands of blocks. Information terminals can be found all around the station for further details and maps. Category:IC